Last chance
by bs13
Summary: 5 years has passed since Brady left Kinkow. When Boomer recieves an invitation to Brady's wedding, how will Mikayla cope? Especially since she was invited, too... If she goes, will she and Brady finally confess their mutual love, or will Mikayla blow her last chance? Oneshot!


**I don't own Pair of Kings, the rights are Disney XD's. Or the song "Last chance" that's by Nicki Minaj. I thought "Last chance" fit this fic, so if you want to hear it while reading this, you would love it!**

_Yeah this is my last chance, last chance_

_Yeah this is my last chance_

_And shoot, I'm ready to shoot_

_I'm ready to shoot (I'm ready to shoot)_

* * *

Mikayla was on her bed, writing another letter. She had written so many the past few years. Yet she never had the courage to mail any of them. It had been five years. Five years since Brady left. And five years since she stopped hoping.

"Hey, Mikayla." Boz said, entering. "You gonna mail this one?"

"No." Mikayla was quiet. "He won't care to hear from me."

"Boomer got a letter from him." Boz said.

"Really?" Mikayla looked up, surprised. "How is he?"

"It was more of an invitation, really." Boz scratched the back of his neck. "He invited Boomer to his wedding."

"Wedding?" Mikayla repeated.

"Sorry." Boz said. "You going to be all right?"

"Totally." Mikayla shrugged. Boz nodded and left. Boomer came in as he did.

"Boz told you." Boomer said.

"It's nothing, my king. Brady should be happy." Mikayla said.

"I'm going, Mikayla." Boomer said. "And I'd like it if you did, too."

"I have duties in the castle." Mikayla said quickly.

"It would mean so much to him. He asked that you would. He wants to see you, Mikayla." Boomer said. Mikayla sighed. Boomer had matured, that was for sure. He and Boz hadn't gotten in trouble in forever.

"Sure." Mikayla said.

"Okay." Boomer walked out. Mikayla breathed and got up, preparing to pack.

* * *

"I never imagined America so...strange." Mikayla said, watching as a bunch of teenage boys skateboarded past.

"Yeah well, here people don't carry machetes everywhere." Boomer eyed Mikayla's ever-present machete.

"It makes me...comfortable." Mikayla said.

"Just don't carry that to the wedding." Boomer said. "It'll cramp my gangnam style."

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"I was thinking...when we enter together, like Brady suggested...I can go in doing the gangnam style!" Boomer said. Mikayla rolled her eyes. Forget about Boomer maturing. Five years had hardly touched him, in fact.

"I won't do that." Mikayla said.

"Well you won't; you're gonna be holding the phone playing the music!" Boomer said excitedly.

"Can we go find the hotel already?" Mikayla asked.

"Hotel? Brady wants us to stay with him." Boomer said.

"About that. I just feel like I shouldn't." Mikayla said.

"You're his friend, Mikayla." Boomer said. "Let's go find his place, okay? Man, it's been so long. I bet he hasn't changed a bit!"

* * *

"Never mind...you changed a lotta bits!" Boomer said in shock, staring at his brother.

"Hey, Boom." Brady smiled. "It's been a while, bro." He stood in the doorway of his house, hands in his skinny jean pockets, an almost shy smile on his face. He was taller now, and his broad shoulders were shown off in his black t-shirt. His hair was longer, falling into his eyes.

"Your majesty." Mikayla curtsied.

"Forget that, Mikayla!" Brady moved aside. "I'm as normal as you."

"Please." Boomer interrupted. "Anyone who carries a matchete is not normal." Mikayla shot him a look. Boomer quickly entered Brady's house.

"So, when do we meet your fiancé?" Mikayla asked.

"Soon, I hope. She knows about you guys." Brady said, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you nervous? About tommorow?" Boomer asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Brady was looking at the ground.

"So, where's the bathroom?" Boomer said, but before Brady could answer, he was already racing down the hall.

"Last door!" Brady called, and he turned back to Mikayla. "It's great to see you again, Mikayla. Really. You look amazing."

"As do you, my king." Mikayla said.

"C'mon, Mikayla." Brady gave her his confident smile she was worried had been gone. "There's no need."

"I'm sorry." Mikayla blurted.

"For what?" Brady asked.

"For making you leave." Mikayla said.

"It wasn't you." Brady was quiet for a few seconds. "I wanted to be a man for you. And when I came here...it opened my eyes. I was a shameless flirt. So I'm sorry."

"And I lied to you, Brady." Mikayla said.

"What?" Brady glanced at the girl.

"About...the kiss." Mikayla confessed. "I said I did it for the good of the kingdom...but it was much more to me."

"Oh." Brady turned around, head bent over. He slammed his fist down on the wall. "Damn."

"What?" Mikayla stared at him.

"If you'd have told me before..." Brady groaned. "Mikayla, it's kind of late for this!"

"I know." Mikayla said. "But I wanted to tell you, okay? I needed to tell you."

"Um, I'll take you to your room." Brady changed the subject. Mikayla nodded and followed him into a small, cozy place with a full bed, a dresser and mirror and a few pictures on the walls.

"It's nice that you're letting us stay here." Mikayla said. "Dad wanted to let you know that Kinkow isn't the same without you."

"Yeah. I miss Mason." Brady smiled at the thought of the buff guard. "I missed you a lot, Mikayla. Thanks for coming."

"I missed you too. Did Boomer tell you about Boz?" Mikayla asked.

"He mentioned him." Brady glanced in her eyes. "It's great, though. I''m glad Boom has a brother to have his back."

"You mean, get into trouble." Mikayla joked.

"That too." Brady said. "Ignore the pictures...they're old stuff of my fiancé's."

"She stayed in here?" Mikayla asked.

"Sometimes." Brady shrugged. "I'll go show Boomer his room now. Bye." Mikayla watched him go, a pain stinging her heart. Brady had changed...

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Boomer, decked out in a tux, entered the room where Mikayla was staying. Mikayla was staring into the mirror, not really looking. It was the day. The day that Brady...the man she loved... was going to be married to someone else.

"You ready?" Boomer asked. "You look nice, by the way. Hold on- I have to picture Lanny." He paused, and frowned in disgust. Mikayla glanced at him strangely but chose not to say anything about it.

"Thanks." Mikayla glanced down at the baby blue strapless dress that hugged her curves. "Does my hair look okay?" She had it in a bun, with a few tendrils hanging at the sides of her face.

"Yeah. Let's go; we'll be late." Boomer said, exiting the room. Mikayla sadly followed, and they went outside to see Brady, dressed in casual wear, and his blond-haired fiancé, who was in her wedding dress, but looked anything but happy.

"You need to know, I love you." Brady told his fiancé. "But Mikayla, she's my world. I'm sorry." His fiancé looked at him with teary eyes, kissed him long and hard, and sadly left. Brady turned around and jumped.

"Bro, I'm happy you came to your senses." Boomer grinned, hugging his brother. "Now if you excuse me, there's a single blond hottie that I need to date." With that, he went off in search of Brady's ex-fiancé.

"Mikayla, about, uh, what I said..." Brady blushed.

"Did you really mean that?" Mikayla said, awestruck.

"Of course." Brady said, smiling. Mikayla smiled back, and they neared each other, eyes shifting closed as their lips met at last. When they pulled apart, they just stood there, embracing.

"I thought I would blow my last chance with you." Mikayla confessed.

"Please." Brady smiled sweetly. "You never had a last chance-my heart already belonged to you."

**I hope you guys liked it! And I know its short, but, it is a oneshot. Credit to yummy42 for the idea! So if you guys would have time, I'd love it if you reviewed!**


End file.
